


À cet instant, il est tombé amoureux

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Kakashi tourna la tête vers Sakura qui avait le regard levé vers le ciel et le visage illuminé par les rayons de la lune. Il y avait à la fois quelque chose de poétique et de romantique dans cette vision. Elle était maintenant une femme forte et accomplie. Une femme magnifique qu'il vit pour la première fois.





	À cet instant, il est tombé amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura bailla et s'étira. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'elle était assise.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'aider Sakura. »

Sakura tourna le regard vers Kakashi et sourit.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas Kakashi-sensei. Et puis je n'allais pas vous laisser ensevelit sous ces papiers. »

Un peu plus tôt, Sakura était arrivée dans le bureau de Kakashi pour lui remettre un rapport et l'avait découvert complètement désemparé devant plusieurs piles de documents en tout genre. Sakura avait reconnu ce regard. C'était le même qu'avait Tsunade dans cette situation. Elle savait que jamais Kakashi demanderait de l'aide, alors elle s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau et l'aida. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, la nuit était déjà tombée. Kakashi regarda l'heure et posa son stylo.

« Je crois que l'on peut dire que la journée est terminée, dit-il. »

Sakura acquiesça et tous deux sortirent du bâtiment.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine Kakashi-sensei. Ce n'est pas très loin.  
-Ça ne me dérange pas, c'est sur mon chemin. »

Sakura acquiesça bien qu'elle savait qu'il habitait dans la direction opposée, mais elle savait aussi que quoi qu'elle dise, Kakashi la raccompagnerait quand même. Le village était calme à cette heure tardive. Un vrai changement comparé au reste de la journée.

« La lune est vraiment magnifique ce soir, dit Sakura. »

Kakashi tourna la tête vers Sakura qui avait le regard levé vers le ciel et le visage illuminé par les rayons de la lune. Il y avait à la fois quelque chose de poétique et de romantique dans cette vision. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille peu sûre d'elle lors de la formation de l'équipe 7. Elle était maintenant une femme forte et accomplie. Une femme magnifique qu'il vit pour la première fois. Kakashi se sentit rougir. À ce moment là, il était heureux de porter un masque. Sakura le regarda et sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.  
-De… De rien, balbutia-t-il. »

Sakura rentra chez elle. Pourquoi s'était-il mis à bégayer comme cela devant elle ? Il agissait comme un adolescent. Il était ridicule.

******

C'était devenu une habitude pour Kakashi de raccompagner Sakura chez elle le soir. Quand elle ne venait pas le voir à son bureau, il l'attendait à la sortie de l'hôpital. Ce moment passé avec elle, était devenu le meilleur moment de la journée pour Kakashi. Chaque jour, il était impatient de la retrouver.

« À demain Kakashi-sensei.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler sensei.  
-Très bien, Hokage-sama. »

Kakashi grimaça.

« C'est encore pire. »

Sakura éclata de rire. Kakashi aimait entendre son rire. C'est alors qu'il comprit quelque chose. Il était tombé amoureux de Sakura. Il fit tout pour se convaincre que c'était impossible, il était plus vieux qu'elle et surtout, elle avait été son élève. Mais même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, il l'aimait. C'était un amour impossible puisque jamais elle pourrait l'aimer. Pour elle, il était ce bon vieux Kakashi-sensei. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait censée sur le moment. Il l'évita. Dès qu'il la voyait, il prétextait un rendez-vous où une réunion importante. Il voyait bien la déception dans le regard de Sakura, mais il se disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Plusieurs jours passèrent, puis une semaine et deux. Jusqu'au jour où Sakura entra furieuse dans son bureau, un jonin complètement affolé derrière elle.

« Je suis désolé Hokage-sama. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de rentrer. »

Kakashi eut presque envie de rire. Lorsque Sakura était dans cet état, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce qui le faisait moins rire était que sa colère était dirigée contre lui. Il dit au jonin qu'il pouvait partir.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Sakura ?  
-Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ? »

Kakashi savait qu'un jour il devrait lui faire face. Il aurait seulement voulu un peu plus de temps.

« Je ne t'évite pas.  
-Vous avez toujours un rendez-vous, vous êtes toujours en réunion. »

L'expression de Sakura changea. Son regard n'était plus rempli de colère, mais de tristesse et de doute.

« Est-ce j'aurais fait ou dit quelque chose ? »

Kakashi se sentit coupable.

« Tu n'as rien fait, je t'assure.  
-Alors pourquoi ? »

Kakashi se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il dut se retenir de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. C'est compliqué.  
-Essayez quand même de m'expliquer. »

Il resta silencieux.

« Je peux comprendre. Je croyais qu'on était égaux. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je pensais que vous pouviez avoir confiance en moi. Kakashi. »

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Kakashi s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa. Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il voulut s'écarter et s'excuser, mais il fut surpris lorsque Sakura le retint et répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent bien trop vite à leur goût. Souriant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« J'en rêvais depuis longtemps, dit Sakura.  
-Moi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Tout était maintenant clair pour Kakashi. Peu importe ses doutes, ses questions. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il l'aimait.

_Fin___


End file.
